


A Valentine's Day Surprise

by maegden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegden/pseuds/maegden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about Valentine's Day for Ron and Hermione. One of my older works. I do not own anything. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day Surprise

Ron awoke to sunlight streaming in the window, and a body sleeping next to him. The slender outline of his wife's body could be seen through the sheets. She was lying on her side, with her mouth slightly open in blissful rest, and her brunette curls falling around her face perfectly. The straps of her nightgown were falling off of her slender shoulders. Ron grinned as Hermione Granger, in her sleep, wrapped her arms around his waist, and snuggled up to him.

"'Morning, Dear," He said, softly kissing Hermione's forehead.

She stirred, and opened her eyes, looking up at him through squinted eyes and smiling. "Good morning, Ronald."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Ron, I just woke up. Give me a break." Hermione giggled.

Ron sat up in bed, pulling Hermione with him. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh, well, happy Valentine's Day," Hermione replied groggily. "Now let me sleep."

Ronald sighed, and slid out of bed.

It had been seven years since they left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About four years ago, Ron proposed to Hermione, and six months after that, they were married. He was completely in love with her, her compassion, her courage, her determination. Hermione was the best thing in his life.

Ron padded quietly out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. He wanted to make her a lovely Valentine's Day breakfast. When he was finished cooking the meal, he could hear Hermione coming down the hallway. He looked over at her. She had slipped on her robe, and was hugging herself, as if she was cold. She sat down at the kitchen table, and Ron slid a plate of food in front of her.

"It smells delicious! Thank you Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ronald walked over to his wife, stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Mmm…you're welcome," he said burying his face in her curls. Even though she just woke up, she still smelled wonderfully fresh. Hermione smiled and took a large bit of scrambled eggs. Ron kissed the top of her head, and walked back to the stove to get himself a plate.

"Harry and Ginny invited us over for dinner tonight," Hermione stated with her mouth full.

"Oh, that's nice. How is little James doing?"

"Ginny said he is excited for the baby to be born," Hermione replied. "Ginny is already two months along!"

Ron smiled and sat down across from Hermione.

"Ron, I need to tell you something." Hermione said somewhat nervously.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Ron questioned.

"I'm pregnant."

For a moment, the room was silent. Suddenly, Ron was up from his chair and pulling Hermione up from hers. He wrapped her in his warm embrace.

"Hermione, that's wonderful!" He beamed, and hugged her tightly.

Hermione laughed, as Ron lifted her off of the floor and swung her around.

"Hermione, I love you so much." Ron said, grasping Hermione's face in his hands. He kissed her lips softly and sweetly, and then wrapped her in his arms again.

"I love you too, Ronald." Hermione whispered, smiling.


End file.
